Retrouvailles
by Kuroi-tan
Summary: Three years ago, they were friends. Once again, they are schoolmates. He's happy to see her. She never see him. KiseXOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

He was surprised. He never expected to see her again, especially not in Kaijou. But there she was, holding the basketball that slipped from his hand during the practice. She was different from the last time he saw her. Kise mentally slapped himself for that remarks, _'Of course she's different! It's already been three years!' _He took another peek at her. Her hair was longer, the short tomboyish hair was long gone and oh, she wore glasses now.

All of sudden, Kise felt a gush of wind just past beside him. She threw the ball. Not to him but the person behind him. He was closer to her so why bother throwing the ball at the person behind him. Why not him? Not sparing Kise a glance, she walked away to resume her chores.

Kise was in state of confusion when Kasamatsu kicked him.

"Ouch! That's hurt, sempai!"

"Stop dreaming and continue to practice!"

"But I'm not dreaming..."

Kise continued his practice but he can't helped but wondered,

_'Did she actually see me?'_

* * *

**I'm sorry if there is any mistake there. It's been a while since I write anything (school holiday just finished).**_  
_

**I will reveal the girl's name later. Before I have time to draw her, please just bare with the cover...  
**

**Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

Kise found her again. This time she was crouching, in front of a fallen bread. Probably mourning for the 'death' of the bread. He chuckled at the sight. He knew that she was a food lover but he never knew it was to that extent. When he finally gathered enough courage to greet her, she stood up and walked past him.

_'Eh?'_

Did she just walk past him? They were friends! He has confirmed that she was the one he's looking for. So why? Why won't she noticed him?

It's like she didn't saw him.

It's like she didn't acknowledged his existence.

_'This can't be!'_

She never ignored him before in elementary. No matter what kinds of situation was it, she will answer his call, or at least she will look at him to tell that she heard him. But now, his voice won't reach her. She probably would never look at him again. It's still fine for Kise.

Because at least something still remains the same.

He's still chasing after her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be from POV(?) or something like that.**

**I think I should some humor too.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

She wasn't meant to ignore him like that but she just doesn't want to be close to him like before. Last time it was her mistake, letting herself being too close with him. This time, she won't make the same mistake again.

'_I hope so...'_

* * *

'_What the hell is this?!'_

Miyumi's face paled as she found out that the boy she used to know in elementary school is the Kise Ryouta. The one and only Kise Ryouta, the handsome model who was also a skillful basketball player. She heard about it before but she just shrugged it away. Kise was good looking even from back then (which explained why he was always been targeted by jealous classmates) but she never actually bothered about it since she was convinced that nobody were more beautiful that her little brother.

She sighed and faceplamed herself, _'Just how stupid was I back then?'_

"And not to mention he's actually serious with basketball...Guess he already found the right sport," she mumbled to herself. She remembered how Kise would complained about being too good in some sport without too much hardwork. She punched him (like a friend would do) afterward since she could never good at sport and definitely pissed off when he said it was boring. She always envied him for being talented in sports.

'_Envy...To think that was the purpose I avoided him on the first place...'_

At first, she thought it was a good type of envy, the one that actually encouraged you to work harder. But when she looks back, it wasn't. The people who she envied before, she never had good relationship with them before. Before she notices it, envy turned to hate. It took her three years to realise that.

Three years after she and Kise when to different middle schools.

That was when Miyumi made herself clear. Before she could hate Kise, it would be best not to get close with him.

* * *

**I...I have no comment for this? But I hope you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't expecting something like this when she woke up this morning. Placed right on top of her school desk, there was a small carton of strawberry milk. She couldn't believe it was truly happening so, she exited the classroom and waited for a few minutes.

'Maybe someone had an emergency and placed it there for a while,' she thought.

Miyumi was never a confident person. Thing like this never happened to her before so, she was rather sceptical about it. She took a long breath before entering the classroom again. She looks at her desk; it was still there. _It's not happening. It's not happening. _She chanted the line over and over again in her head.

'What if when I took it and someone came to take it back? Aaa... Should I take it or not? Should I? Shouldn't I?'

It was the note attached to the carton that saved Miyumi.

'_Boucchi should drink more milk!'_

And with that, the bell rang.

* * *

Kise was not a sadist. But he could said that, it was rather funny to see her shocked like that. That alone could make him giggled silently but being an eye-catching model; people can't help to stare at him. Noticingthis, he regained his composure and quickly walked away.

* * *

They were friends for almost 3 years already but even in the 3 years duration, she never sees Miyumi this nervous. Too nervous that she barely touched her food. That was when Hotaru started to freak out. She not-so-gently grabbed Miyumi's face.

"The hell's wrong with you?"

Most of the student near them seems disturbed by Hotaru's speaking but not Miyumi. Despite being an ex-student of St. Anna –one of most prestigious middle school in the region- , Hotaru for some reason never actually behave like one; she was too rebellious. It was beyond Miyumi's imagination how Hotaru managed to pass the entrance examination but it was also beyond her imagination how they actually became friends on the first place.

Miyumi look at Hotaru; her worried face was so alike with her actually-i-don't-care look. How ironic. She grinned a bit and playfully slapped Hotaru.

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I-"

"You barely touch your food."

Miyumi took a few second to react. She stared at her lunch for a while before regaining her usual appetite.

"I was a bit distracted. That's all."

Hotaru wasn't satisfied with her answer but it was fine than nothing. Her eyes landed at Miyumi's strawberry milk.

"Hey, can I get some of those?"

"You already have your dried anchovies, don't you?"

"Wait! What are you trying to imply here?!"

Miyumi just ignored her angry remarks and slowly chewing her food. She took a glance at the strawberry milk.

'It's been a while since I heard that nickname.'

'Just what are you trying to do, Kise?'

* * *

"_Kobayashicchi! Kobayashicchi!" _

_A voice rang throughout the corridor. She stopped walking and turned around to see the caller. It was a yellow-haired boy. Wait. Maybe it was gold? Was that even possible? She shrugged, continued to scan the boy head to toe. He had the same height as her but alike her, he looks... dazzling._

'_Is he even a Japanese?'_

"_Do I know you?"_

_The boy looks disappointed at first but quickly shook it away._

"_We met this morning!"_

_She's still looking confused._

"_You helped me from the seniors at the store."_

_That rang a bell. She remembered that she did caught some older kids doing something against the school's rule but she never really paid attention at that time._

"_So, you're bullied by them?"_

_The boy kept quiet. She doesn't ask anything else._

"_Um, what's your name?"_

_She asked that just to get out from the awkward atmosphere. Other students that casually walked past didn't helped either._

"_It's Kise Ryouta"_

"_Well, mine is Kobayashi Miyumi... You can just call me Miyumi, everyone does."_

"_Then, Miyumicchi?"_

"_Wait,wait,wait! What's with the cchi?"_

"_I added it at the names of peoples that I respect."_

"_Respect...It does make me happy but..."_

_His eyes sparkled._

"_It's disgusting."_

_She could have sworn that she saw a sad puppy for a moment._

"_Then, I will call you Boucchi! It's much cooler!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_The kanji for yumi in your name means bow, right?"_

_She looks at the latter. Who is this person? To even know the right kanji for her name. Wait. Who is this? Did she ever saw her in her 5 years in the elementary school? Is he even the student of this school?_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Ah, we used to be in the same class at 3__rd__ grade and you're in the top five. It's hard not to know."_

'_Same class? 3__rd__ grade? I don't remember a thing..!'_

" _Well, you can just call me that..."_

' _That's the least I could do for forgetting you...'_

_She began to walk away slowly with a newly-made friend following her._

* * *

**I already made it a bit longer. Hotaru won't be the last OC. I had another one coming but that's the last one. Both of them will be active, don't worry. One more thing, Y DID SOMEONE PUT THIS IN ALERT? WHYYY? But that's okay. Please tell me how to improve by reviewing.**


End file.
